The Start of A Wild Fire
by YueTian
Summary: YueTian is looking forward to her new life. Away from her parents and her younger siblings under the care of her best friend, she goes to a school with the dream of working with art. Leaving her Cinderella life, she charges forward to her destination with confidence, but will her life go the way she wanted? It seems her fate, ability, and past have other things in mind.(not fanfic)


**This is my first novel. Though** **it's not based off from any games or novels, what inspired me were novels, such as Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Persona 3 and 4, and anime. There may not be much, but I'm going to try and put out the first chapter by tomorrow or the day after. (Sorry, I'm still a college student. I'm hoping to work more on this this summer as I'll only have a part time job.) I'll be honest and say that this is a story I've planned out since middle school and set to work on during my sophomore year in high school. Even now I can't help but feel as if my story is a bit childish, so please bear with me if you find it so too. (For someone who can't stop cringing at her own work as she corrects it four years later. Yes, me...) Those aside, I'm eager for comments and advices as I'm still a beginner. So, please don't hold back on the comments as I'm eager to improve. I hope you enjoy the story!**

* * *

 **PROLOGUE**

Dad.

It was the only thing in my mind as I hid in the cold pipe as I watched my father distract the army of monsters outside on the concrete floor. I felt the cold air touched my arms like shards of ice as I thought about my mother, Lily, and the black shadows that engulfed her. I shivered a bit, but stopped when I felt a warm presence around me covering me like a warm, furry blanket. I heard it whisper in my ear with childish voice, "Shh. Stay quiet, Faith. More are coming."

It was right. From a distance, I could hear many footsteps rushing to this construction site. Even though I believe in my father's strength, with an area that small I knew he wouldn't make it out alive. Now he has cornered himself to two options. Wither to die protecting us or abandon us and live. Personally, I'd choose neither of them and create a choice of my own. However, my father is the one to decide. After all, he isn't just protecting me. My two older brothers are in a pipe of their own right below mine. I tried recalling about the time I spent with them, but it was just impossible. The clanging of weapons was distracting me. Curious, I crawled to the end of the cold pipe silently while leaving my companion behind. Immediately, it caught on to what I was attempting to do and gave me a quiet, stern warning, "Faith! You must get back here immediately or I'll tell your father about this once this is over!"

I turned around my head around and saw two cold, blue eyes staring at me hoping for me to come back quickly, but I just stayed there adjusting my eyes until I could finally see it. A small wolf pup with thick, white fur like newly fallen snow, a pitch black nose, and a small tear-shaped sapphire crystal stuck in its front right ankle. Suddenly, I heard my father's hollering voice and quickly stuck my head out of the pipe. There, kneeling on the ground was my father with countless swords sticking through his chest as he faces toward the wooden ceiling. Blood was dripping rapidly from the swords and formed a dark red puddle around him. Unable to scream, I stuck my head back in only to feel as if I've missed something really important. I suddenly remembered from those countless swords only one of them has its hilt behind my father's back and there's only one way that could've happened while my father was facing the monsters. Suddenly, a scaly hand came into the pipe and grabbed my neck. It forcefully pulled me out the pipe and tried to strangle me. While trying to loosen its grip on me, I heard it shout, "I got one of them! A female! Looks like she's the youngest one of the three. Today's my lucky day after all. I wonder what these hybrids taste like?"

I could feel my heartbeats pounding fast and my feet growing numb as I struggle for air. Cold fear ran through my veins. I kicked frantically in the air until my foot hit something hard. It gave out a loud crack following a loud yelp. The monster screamed and hollered, "This thing broke my nose!"

I heard another low voice, "You fool. Infants are known to be more dangerous than adults, just like those stinking rattlesnakes. You wouldn't know what the other two third are and stop yelling. It only broke one of your fifteen noses."

Just what are they saying?

Before I could think of anything else, my head grew dizzy and my vision started to blur. Quickly, I grasped the scaly hand tighter, trying to stay conscious and pry the tight hand open. I tried calling for my father, but the monster's grip on me was too tight for me to even make any sound and the numbness was starting to creep through my body. Another voice was saying something, but I couldn't hear it clearly. Luckily, its grip on me started to loosen itself and I could finally breathe again. Then, I heard a different voice, but I still couldn't hear it clearly. I blinked my eyes and, finally, I could see my surrounding more clearly. The monster holding my neck looked like it has a body full of eyes, noses, and a large purple mouth in the center. The mouth was open showing its sharp crooked teeth. I could see its snake like tail and four green, scaly arms. One of it was holding on to my neck, like as if it was holding a dead chicken, but his other hand was holding on to some kind of small flask containing a dark red liquid. I had a terrifying feeling about this. I had a really horrible guess about what that liquid is, but at the same time, I didn't want to believe it. Suddenly, another pair of hands came out from behind and tried to pry my mouth open. I realized that they were going to have me drink it. Terrified, I grit my teeth hoping that they would give up on that idea, but they lifted my head instead and poured it through my teeth! I frantically tried to hold the liquid in my mouth, but some have already escaped through my throat. The taste of it confirmed my guess. My eyes widened with horror as I stared up at the ceiling. My father shouted, "Blaze, hurry!"

His shout brought my senses back. Quickly, I forced the liquid out of my mouth. It trickled from my mouth down to my clothes. Although, the liquid was out the metalic taste didn't go away with it. Suddenly, I heard the scampering of small paws running out of the pipe. I felt a strong wind blowing from his direction and knew Blaze had used some of my power from our bond to make himself temporarily older. The wolf jumped up and bit the hand holding me hostage. I heard a cracking sound as the hand loosened. I fell to the cold ground vomiting from the taste of the liquid. Blaze stood close to me growling at the creatures around us. Right when I was about to question the wolf, I felt pulses running through my tiny body. It beat faster one after another, each one becoming more painful than the other. The source of the beats was, as I feared, from my frail heart. I've always been told, as soon as I could understand the meaning of words, not to run around too much or excite myself since out of all my siblings I have the weakest health. Thinking back now, I think I understand the reason why they've always told me that. Could this be what they called a 'heart attack'? Is this what they want to prevent from happening? Either way, now it's too late. The pain is starting to prevent me from thinking straight. Out of fear, I covered my ears, closed my eyes and screamed as loud as I could. I suddenly felt a gust of wind blowing around me following with the sound of crashing steel bars, pipes, and crushing bones. Despite my curiosity of the current situation, my overpowering fear overcame it and I continued screaming out my fear, frustration, grief, and anger of my weak self. I just want to scream and wish that everything was back to the way it was before. The time I spent my days learning to bake with my kind and gentle grandmother, reading and singing hymns with my optimistic and energetic mother, learning magic from my father, and playing with my siblings, all felt as if they were nothing more than just sand. I grew alarmed by the thought and tried to drown it out with my voice, but as I did a soft hymn could still be heard among my loud screams, even though my ears were covered. Slowly, I started to calm down and my scream died out. I recognized the soft hymn that my mother used to sing to us as a lullaby. Although my siblings and I would usually sing hymns with her, this hymn has a mysterious nostalgic melody to it. I started to recognize my father's voice singing the hymn, but I could also hear other voices following behind his, almost as if he was singing the solo part. What a mysterious song.

Thinking that, I start to open my eyes and see my father. He stood there with the many blades in his body and clothes soaked with blood. If he was a normal human being, he would have been dead already or in some rare cases be on the verge of death if he can endure it for a bit longer like a dead procupine. Despite the dreadful sight, I just looked with a calm expression as he stood there singing. Gradually, I saw many transparent figures appears behind him. Out of the many figures, one, a teenage girl probably around eighteen, walked up from behind and sang the solo part with him. The girl had a warm atmosphere around her, but held a sad expression behind her small smile as she sang. The melody flowed throughout the building. I quickly recalled the many monsters around us and looked around. I was shocked. They were retreating slowly, shivering with an expression of fear.

"Excuse me?"

As I looked for my father, the girl approached me. Each step she took made the ground freeze and crack. She stopped in front of me and knelt down. I could see her strange colored eyes.

"Hang in there."

Nervously, I quickly searched for Blazey, who was just behind me earlier. It only took me a second when I saw him trying to pull a bucket off his head with his fore paws next to the pipe, where we had hid in. Will he be alright?

I watched him struggling to remove it. I looked back at the woman. She pointed at Blazey, who began to glow in a white bright light and started to shrink. The bucket popped off of his head after using all four of his paws. He collapsed on the ground exhausted from his efforts. I guess it must have gotten stuck on his head.

Without notice, she placed her hand on my head. It's cold but it has a gentle feel to it, like mother.

Suddenly, a low voice came from behind her. "Y...e, it's time."

"I got it.".

She sighed and got up. Watching as she stood up, I still can't help, but feel as if I know this girl, but when and where? It also seems as if she read my thoughts! As she turned around and walked, as massive white wolf came forward. On his head stood a beautiful white bird with really long tail feathers and neck. The girl raised her arm and it flew down to perch on it. The girl then quietly whispered something to it. Suddenly, the bird flew over and landed in front of me. Cautiously, I touched the top of its head with a finger. It's soft. Then, the bird suddenly glowed bright and began to grow bigger up to the point where it's even bigger than the massive wolf. When the glow died away, in place of the bird was a large white flaming bird with a pretty black pattern wrapped around it like a vine. I look at it with awe and became nervous. Sensing this, the bird bent its head down and rubbed my cheek with it. The feeling was ticklish and cool like ice.

Suddenly, a huge gust of cold wind blew in our direction blinding me. Covering my eyes a little, I forced my eyes to open a bit and looked in the direction it was coming from. In the center of this construction site stood the girl supporting my father from falling. After settling him down on the ground, she raised hand up and whispers something really fast. The wind flowed and swirled slowly around her. Immediately, she waves her hand down and the cold wind rushes throughout the room. Causing panic among the remaining monsters, the wind becomes colder as it travels through the room. Once the wind touched their skin, the monsters froze and become frozen statue, much like crystal figurines. Seeing this, I embraced myself for the freezing wind's impact and shut my eyes. Among the howling of the wind, I heard her voice whispering:

"One day, everything will become clear..."

" _Horribly_ clear."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! I'll do my best to update the next chapter to those who are interested. I was a bit worried if I rated this story wrong and that it should've been M, but there was no inappropriate scenes so I rated it T. Also, I'll be honest that I was a bit cringed as I reviewed and freaking out which needs to change. Please give me comments and advices, if possible. This is the first story I've ever written and shown to public, so I'm hoping for comments to improve my story. I may come back every now and then to make changes as I read the comments. So again, Please don't hold back and give me honest feed back if possible. Thank you very much! I'll do my best to get the next chapter updated as soon as possible...(after I go through some more cringes over my highschool works and ideas...)**

* * *

 **6/18/2017**

 **Thanks to a review from adauthor2, I've learned about the website called FictionPress and I'll be continuing my original works there. I apologize for any inconvenience this may have caused to those who are interested. My username and title of the story will be the same. Thank you very much and I hope you can still give me advices and review despite this being only the prologue.**


End file.
